


Lovely

by Thoschei_Destiel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoschei_Destiel/pseuds/Thoschei_Destiel
Summary: Connor doesn't sleep, but he usually tries to be quiet. One night, he accidentally wakes Hank up in the middle of the night.





	Lovely

Connor had no need for sleep, at least not in the way humans did. Some nights he went into stasis to catalog his memories and do minor repairs, or just to seem more human. On those nights he stayed in Hank’s bed. Most of the time, he stayed on the couch; wide awake with Sumo asleep next to him. It was unnerving for Hank if he just sat in the bed and watched him sleep. 

Sometimes he would have the television on but more often than not, he would just sit in silence, listening to make sure that Hank and Sumo were breathing properly. It was calming to know that the two things he loved the most were safe.

Rarely, on nights after a stressful day, when his mind was racing and his LED whirred too loudly for him to go into stasis or relax, he would go through the belongings in the house. Depending on the night, he would read, or reorganize the kitchen or living room. He always did his best not to make any noise because he knew that Hank needed to sleep.

One night, when cleaning and reading weren’t enough to distract him, he started going through the old vinyl records Hank kept on a side table. He was trying to organize them alphabetically so they would be easier to locate but when he picked a few up, a bright blue record slid out of his case and clattered to the floor.

He placed the others carefully on the table before bending over to pick up the one that had fallen. He stared at it a moment before there was an informative pop-up in the corner of his eye.

The record was manufactured in 2016 and was made by Sleeping at Last. Connor was about to download all information on them like he did with Knights of the Black Death the moment he learned Hank liked them, but he hesitated. Hank always told him that it would be good for him to experience things the human way and let him form his own thoughts and opinions. He had only been deviant for a few months and was still struggling with the idea of free will.

He opened the record player and carefully removed the record already in it and replaced it with the blue one. He did a quick check to make sure that the volume wouldn’t be too loud before lowering the needle.

Soft music drifted from the player and he slowly swayed his head in time with the music, trying to get use to the sound and decide whether or not he liked it. There was a nice gentle rhythm that fit the tender, loving lyrics and the warmth the music caused him to feel was overall a pleasant experience.

He sat down on the edge of the coffee table and swayed a little with the music, trying to actually appreciate what he was listening to. He had never really understood the point of music until he lived with Hank after the revolution. Yes, he knew that humans listened to it when they felt certain emotions but to him, it never quite made sense. Why would they listen to sad songs when they were already sad? He asked Hank this once but he could never give him a satisfactory explanation so he was forced to accept that it was just something humans did because they were human, that there was no deeper meaning to it.

Connor was so lost in contemplation over the music he was listening to that he didn’t hear Hank’s bedroom door open and he only realized that he was awake when he heard the sound of his feet on the wooden floor as he came down the hall.

“What the fuck, Connor? You realize some of us have to sleep, right?” Hank asked but there was no bite behind his words and he yawned.

“My apologies, I never intended to wake you,” Connor said, standing up and leaning towards the player with the intent to turn it off.

“Leave it on,” he told him before turning into the kitchen. “I’m already up anyway.”

Connor nodded, leaving it on but remaining standing.

“You know, most people play music during the day and not at 3 in the morning,” Hank said as he removed something from the fridge. “You’re usually pretty quiet at night, is there something wrong?”

“No,” he answered, mostly truthfully.

Hank walked back to the living room with a bottle of water in his hand and Connor smiled slightly since he was finally started to listen to him about the dangers of alcoholism. He walked past him and sat down on the couch, giving Sumo an affection rub behind the ears before turning his attention back towards Connor.

“So, what do you think of it?” He asked.

“The music?” Conner clarified.

Hank just rolled his eyes then nodded.

“It is,” he struggled to find the right word, “pleasant. I think that is enjoyable and I would like to continue listening.”

He laughed a little. “Then continue.”

“Wouldn’t you prefer it if I turned it off? I assume that you would like to go back to sleep rather than be kept awake by music,” he said and tilted his head slightly.

“Sleeping can wait, I already got a couple hours,” he said, shrugging.

“Doctors tend to recommend seven to nine hours for humans your age. Sleeping only two hours could be detrimental to your health,” Connor warned.

Hank waved his hand. “I know myself better than any doctor. I can survive just fine on a couple hours.”

“Just because you can, does not mean you should,” he reprimanded, pouting a little.

He just shook his head at him. He knew the damn android was always worried about his health but he also knew that he could do a full vital scan in seconds and if there was something truly wrong with him, he would be more of a hard ass. “What are we listening to?”

Connor did not miss the way he tried to change the subject but he just sighed then answered him. “Sleeping at Last, Covers Volume 2, released November 2016.”

“I forgot I even had this,” Hank muttered and took a drink of water. “I was thirty-one when this was released. I was a different man back then.”

“I wasn’t even alive,” Connor said, a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

Hank shook his head slightly. “There were no androids then, just humans.”

Connor sat down on the edge of the coffee table again and looked at him. “It is my guess that a lot of people wish to go back to that time. A lot of humans hate androids and though we are starting to be seen as intelligent beings, they still wish to see us all rounded up and killed. If I were human, I suspect that I would want things to go back to the way there were.”

“There are sure a lot of things that we humans fucked up, but I don’t know if creating androids was one of them. I used to think that, but now, who knows, maybe things will be better with humans and androids living as equals,” he theorized.

“I would like that,” Connor smiled a little. “I want to be able to live as an equal to humans and I know that’s what Markus and Simon are trying to accomplish. I just hope that they are successful.”

Hank just nodded. There were a lot of things he could say at that moment but nothing felt right so he said nothing instead. The only sound in the room was the music that continued to drift from the record player.

Connor didn’t try to speak, closing his eyes and swaying to the music. His movements were a little rigged even though he was trying to relax and Hank smiled at that. His swaying didn’t seem quite natural, almost as if he was forcing himself to do it.

He quietly stood up and he knew Connor could hear him but he didn’t react. Hank picked up the album cover that was sitting on the top of the stack and he read through the list of songs that was printed on the back. With a brief glance at Connor, he set the cover down again then lifted the needle to place it in a spot where it would play his favorite song on the album.

_ “Loneliness has always been a friend of mine/I’m leaving my life in your hands/People say I am crazy and that I am blind/ Risking it all in a glance” _

He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Hank looking down at him, his hand outstretched to him. His LED turned yellow and whirred for a second before he realized what he wanted. A light smile appeared on his face and he took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.  He fell easily into his embrace and he rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes once again.

_ “And how you got me blind is still a mystery/I can’t get you out of my head/Don’t care what’s written in your history/As long as you’re here with me” _

“It’s been years since I’ve danced, so no comments on my technique or else you’re stuck on the couch for the next week,” he muttered, putting an arm around his waist.

“I would never do such a thing,” Connor whispered, his smile evident in his voice as he put his arm around his neck loosely.

_ “I don’t care who you are/Where you’re from/What you did/As long as you love me/Who you are/Where you’re from/What you did/As long as you love me” _

They swayed in time with the music and Connor was more relaxed against Hank, following his movements than he ever would have been sitting on the table. He was suddenly very glad that he turned on the record player and accidentally woke him.

_ “Everything little thing that you’ve said and done/Feels like it’s deep within me/Doesn’t really matter if you’re on the run/It seems like we’re meant to be” _

_ “I don’t care who you are/Where you’re from/What you did/As long as you love me/Who you are/Where you’re from/What you did/As long as you love me” _

Connor felt Hank press a light kiss to his hair and a light exhale left his lips though there was no reason for him to breathe at all. He nuzzled his face into his neck and moved as close to him as possible, wishing that he could be even closer.

_ “I’ve tried to hide it so no knows/But I guess it shows/When you look into my eyes/What you did and where you’re coming from/Well I don’t care, as long as you love me/As long as you love me” _

Hank’s arms tightened around him and Connor never wanted him to let go. There were few times in his life that he felt safe, and standing there, dancing with him, was one of them. He also felt unconditionally loved.

_ “I don’t care who you are/Where you’re from/What you did/As long as you love me/Who you are/Where you’re from/What you did/As long as you love me” _

Connor started singing very softly, uncertain whether or not Hank could hear him.

_ “As long as you love me” _

He got his answer when on the last line, he softly joined him, both their voices slightly muffled by the other person.

_ “As long as you love me” _

The song finished then there was a brief moment of silence before the next one started to play. Connor stayed wrapped tightly in Hank’s embrace and it took them both a couple minutes to realize they had stopped swaying once the first song ended. When Connor realized this, he was afraid that Hank was going to pull away so he nuzzled him again and tightened his arm slightly, hoping that was enough to get his point across.

He felt a puff of warm air against his hair as Hank laughed slightly through his nose and just held him tighter. It still surprised him how cuddly his android got but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he accepted it without question.

“Can that be our song?” Connor asked in soft voice after a few more minutes.

“Huh?” Hank muttered, his brow furrowed.

“I know that some human couples have a song that defines their relationship and makes them think fondly of the other person. So, I think that should be our song,” Connor explained, sounding more like he was discussing business rather than something romantic.

Hank laughed softly at his explanation then nodded. “Yeah, sure. That can be our song.”

He finally lifted his head slightly and smiled at him. “I’m glad we have a song.”

A soft smile appeared on his face but he still rolled his eyes at how sappy the words sounded but he couldn’t deny the part of him that enjoyed such as sweet gesture. “Me too.”

The wrinkles around his eyes grew deeper as he smiled wider and Hank moved one hand to rest it on the side of his face, running his thumb over his cheek. Their eyes met for a moment before Hank carefully drew him into a kiss and, at the same time, their eyes fell shut.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/czghb8RB-eE  
> This is the song they dance to and I think it is absolutely gorgeous.
> 
> This is my first DBH fic so let me know what you guys think.


End file.
